The use of devices and methods relating to aquatic plant removal are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,748,728 issued in the name of Hay, U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,318 issued in the name of Savas, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,337 issued in the name of Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,105 issued in the name Roth, U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,905 issued in the name of Bergstrom and U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,054 issued in the name of Kramer.
Conventional aquatic plant removal rakes include only one row of tines and must be oriented in a body of water with the tines faring towards a ground surface to properly remove vegetation.
While existing devices suit their intended purposes, the need remains for a device that provides an easily portable aquatic plant removal rake that is formed from lightweight materials, provides a user with convenient storage and transportation, and is adapted to remove both subaquatic and emergent aquatic vegetation regardless of the orientation of the rake in a body of water.
The present invention provides an easily portable aquatic plant removal rake that provides a user with convenient storage and transport thereof, and that is adapted to remove both subaquatic and emergent aquatic vegetation.